


Withdrawal

by SapphicAndSarcastic



Series: The Life chronicles of Robin S [15]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Cocaine, Coke, Comfort, Crying, Drug Addiction, Drugs, Fever, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Retching, Substance Abuse, Withdrawal, amphetamines, cokehead, convulsions, scared character, sweating, throwing up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 14:15:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10765929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphicAndSarcastic/pseuds/SapphicAndSarcastic
Summary: Jensen is coping with substance withdrawal, and Robin is there to help him through it.





	Withdrawal

**Author's Note:**

> I have no expirence with cocaine-specific withdrawal so this might be (read: probably) inaccurate, sorry about that. Also this is an unfinished work, I'm in the process of finishing it...I will update as soon as I can. Mostly unedited...if you notice any spelling errors please let me know :)

"I'm right here Jenny, it's okay."  
Jensen shivered in Robin's arms and squirmed around in attempt to throw off the blankets. Robin tightened his hold on him, running his hand through Jensen's hair and peppering gentle kisses to his head. "You'll be okay. It's okay. I got you." Robin shifted to grab a tissue to wipe away the tears of stress and pain off of Jensen's flushed cheeks. Jensen gripped Robin's index finger in his shaking fist, pulling it close to his face. He mumbled something into Robin's sweat soaked sweater and unsubtly wiped his face on it. "Hmm?" Jensen opened one eye, squinting his dilated pupils to focus on Robin's concerned expression. "I said, I'm so sorry." Robin shushed him, drawing his closer in his lap and drawing comforting circles into his upper back. "I'm not angry love, I promise. I'm not blaming you for anything, I'm not disappointed in you and I'm not entirely in the dark in regards to your choices. I still love you and that means in your ups and downs. It really is okay." Robin placed a soft kiss to Jensen's cold brow bone, murmuring affection to his temples. Jensen convulsed violently, yanking Robin roughly along with him and out of his thoughts. Jensen moaned pitifully and clutched the cold-soaked bedsheets as his fragile state wracked in tremors. The episode ended as abruptly as it started, forcing him to take the breaths he resented. He shivered, allowing Robin to wipe his forehead with a cool washcloth. "I..did this to myself...You shouldn't have...to take...care of me."  
"Bullshit. Stop beating yourself up. You can't go back and fix anything, so the only thing to do now is fix our now...and if that means holding your hair or holding you or changing your clothes then so be it."  
"But-"  
"But nothing Jensen. Your job is to feel better and then we can work everything out. Okay?" Jensen groaned, pressing his head back into Robin's lap but nodded very slightly.  
"Good. Now the doctor said to stay hydrated, so take a sip." Robin held the plastic cup to Jensen. Jensen reached for it, bringing it to his lips and downing the entire glass before Robin could even turn back to take it away from him. Robin saw the drained glass and sighed, preparing himself for the inevitable. Jensen's eyes widened briefly before he began retching violently. Robin barely contained an irritated eye roll before regaining his composure and offering Jensen a caring smile. Robin held the designated bowl under Jensen's chin as empty water spilled back over his chapped and split lips.

Once Jensen finished, he pushed himself up on his hands. He scooted his way to the middle of the bed, grabbed a pillow, balled his weak fists into the plush fabric, buried his head in the down and screamed. Jensen's screams sent waves of spams through his whole body. His head bowed. His hands pounded on the headboard. His sore throat raged and he screamed. He screamed for what seemed like hours. He eventually fell back onto the bed, sobbing feebly. He curled into himself and began scratching at his face and arms. His body screamed as his throat could not. Small lines of red spots appeared even as Robin yanked his hands away from his face. "STOP IT! FUCKING STOP! JENSEN FOR GOD SAKE STOP!" Jensen's shock pulled arms away more than Robin's tense grasp on his hands. He looked at Robin. HIs expression mirrored one of a child, looking lost and scared, he saw himself in Robin's face. Robin had unnoticed tears streaking down his typically cheery face. His expression portrayed a stoic image, but his eyes betrayed his fear and sense of being completely useless. "Jensen. Please don't do that." His voice was softer this time, but it struck Jensen much harder. Jensen stayed silent, accepting Robin's once again gentle arms embracing him. His tear soaked checks blushed in shame. He looked up at Robin pleadingly, but his lips were silent. Robin leaned in and kissed his mouth quietly, accepting his apologies the tears on his lashes revealed. Robin buried his face in Jensen's hair, "We'll get through this. It's okay. It'll all be okay."


End file.
